A Mugiwara Christmas!
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Nami explains to Luffy what Christmas is about and Luffy is determined to make this the best Christmas ever. However, a certain swordsman doesn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit and upsets Luffy. Will Zoro be able to cheer Luffy up and make it the best first Christmas ever? Read and find out! It's also a parody. In a way. O.k, it is. Sorta. Just read! XD


Summary: Nami explains to Luffy what Christmas is about and Luffy is determined to make this the best Christmas ever. However, a certain swordsman doesn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit and upsets Luffy. Will Zoro be able to cheer Luffy up and make it the best first Christmas ever? Read and find out!

If you watch Spongebob, I'm sure you'll see this is where I got the idea from. So you can say, it's a parody? Maybe… Pretty much. Anyway, enjoy!

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I own nothing of Spongebob!

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Thousand Sunny, appeared on the deck after running off into a winter island they docked by and looked around for his navigator, Nami until he spotted his Sharpshooter, Usopp working on something.

"Hey, Usopp." Luffy greeted walking up to him. "Where's Nami?"

"Aw, man. You ruined my concentration." Usopp said lifting up his goggles above his forehead. "What do you want?"

"Where's Nami? And what're you making?"

"Nami is at her Mikan grove and I'm making ornaments because… Hey! Don't walk away after you ask a question!"

"I got bored!"

"Oi. Nami will tell him."

Luffy went up to Nami from behind and noticed there was something different about her trees.

"Hi, Nami! What're you…"

Nami turned on the lights and the trees were now glowing beautifully until…

"Fire! There's a fire on the trees!"

Luffy grabbed a bucket of water and that's when Nami turned around.

"Luffy, what're you…"

"Look out, Nami! Fire!"

SPLASH!

The water was now all over the trees, including Nami who was directly in front of the waters path and was now soaked.

"Huh?" Luffy said confusingly. "It didn't go out."

"What the heck are you doing, Luffy?!" Nami scolded.

"I… I thought the trees were on fire! What's wrong with them?!"

"There not on fire!" Nami said squeezing the bottom half of her shirt. "Those are Christmas lights."

"Christmas what?"

"You've seriously never heard of Christmas? And where did you get that bucket of water from?"

"Uh… I don't know. And who's Christmas? Is she a friend?"

Nami couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luffy pouted.

"You. Christmas isn't a person. It's a holiday that you celebrate."

Nami explained what Christmas is about, what goes on and everything else that was related to it. She even told him about Santa Claus and that's when Luffy lit up.

"Wow, really?! That's so cool! I wanna send a letter to Santa! We should do that! Can we do that?! Huh, can we?! Please?!" Luffy begged excitedly.

"Calm down, Luffy. I'll allow it but you can't ask for too much. Just one thing o.k?"

"O.k! Yay! I want everyone to write a letter so I'll tell them right now!" Luffy said excitedly running to bother everyone else.

Nami sighed. "What on the earth have I just done?" She said to herself.

XXX

Luffy (along with Nami) told everyone about Christmas which most of them already knew about.

"Why in the world would we celebrate a holiday where some random fat guy breaks into people's homes and now ships?" Zoro questioned uninterested in the childish topic.

"Since when is random people breaking into anything a surprise?" Sanji said sarcastically.

"Pay attention!" Luffy demanded. "We're all writing letters now! When we're finished, we'll mail them off to the North Pole and then Santa will come and leave presents under the tree." Then he gasped. "We need a tree! Nami, can we get a tree?"

"No, we already have trees on the ship." Nami answered.

"But I want a real Christmas tree! A big one! Ple~~ase?"

"_All of the cuteness!"_ Nami thought. "Fine." She said managing to hide her emotions. "We'll get a tree after everyone is finished with their letter."

"Whoohoo! Hurry up, guys!" Luffy cheered.

"Forget this." Zoro said crumpling the paper much to Luffy's disappointment.

"Hey! Aren't you going to write a letter?"

"I'd rather be lost on this island with Dartboard Brow than write a letter to someone who doesn't… Ow!"

Nami stomped on Zoro's foot and he cursed at her for wearing high heels.

Luffy didn't even notice the two mini arguing and just gave Zoro another paper.

"Here. You have to write 'Dear Santa', put a comma after his name, then skip a line and write what you want. Then at the bottom you write 'thank you' or 'sin… Since… Nami, what's the word again?"

"Sincerely." She corrected. She was surprised he even remembered all that.

"Yeah, that. Oh and try not to mess up. By the way, is anyone finished?"

"I am!" Chopper, Usopp and Brook answered giving their paper to Luffy.

"Hey, wait. How exactly are these being delivered?" Chopper asked.

"Oh… Good point!" Luffy said then turned to Nami. "How?"

"That's for you to decide."

"Well… There's no mailbox. We can't send them out to sea. Hm… I know! We can put them in a bottle and then tie a balloon to it!"

"That's… Actually a SUPER idea!" Franky said surprised Luffy even thought of that.

"I'll send them later." Nami said. "Whoever is finished give their paper to me."

Luffy gave Usopp, Chopper and Brook's papers to Nami but he kept his.

"I want mine to be a secret!" He said smiling.

"It's no secret that you possibly asked for meat." said Sanji.

"Who asked you?"

"Here. Take the stupid paper." Sanji just threw it to Luffy and then walked away. He knew there was no such thing as Santa but as long as Luffy was happy that's all that mattered to him.

Luffy gave Sanji's paper to Nami and then Franky and even Robin decided to play along and handed in theirs.

"We're missing one!" Luffy said looking around after counting them.

"I put mine in if that's what you're wondering." Nami said.

"No, yours is in here but… Zoro! He didn't write what he wanted!" He looked around. "Where is Zoro?"

"You just noticed that he left?"

XXX

Luffy went to the weight room where Zoro was possibly at.

"Zoro~!" Luffy said loudly just barging into the room.

"What, Luffy?" He said annoyed while trying to concentrate.

"You didn't write what you wanted. Here's a paper and a pen. Now write!" Luffy said shoving both items in Zoro's face.

"I don't want to."

"Why not? If you don't write one soon, you're not gonna get anything from Santa!"

"Luffy, there's no such thing as Santa."

"Huh? Of course there is! Even Chopper told me there's a Santa! He _is_ from a winter island you know."

Zoro sighed.

"If I write something will you go away?"

"Yup."

Zoro took the paper and pen and wrote the first thing that came into his head and then gave it back to Luffy.

"GET OUT" It read.

"Zoro, you didn't put what you…"

"Yes, I did. Now go." Zoro said pushing Luffy out of the room. _"Geez, can't this kid take a hint?" _He thought.

"You're gonna miss out, Zoro!" Luffy said from behind the door.

No answer.

"O.k, but I'm gonna leave another paper and pen by the door just in case you change your mind."

Luffy did what he said and then left.

XXX

Nami was in the women's quarters looking over what everyone wanted on their paper.

Usopp: _To be captain for a day._

"Not happening, Usopp." Nami said folding the paper again.

Sanji: _A girlfriend of any kind._

"You're that desperate Sanji?"

Chopper: _A huge tub of candy._

"Seems doable."

Robin: _Anything._

"At least you're easy to look for."

Franky: _A huge toolbox and an infinite amount of cola._

"And a pair of pants." Nami added.

Brook: _Whatever is instrumental and…_

Nami sulked on the desk.

"Must he and Sanji be perverted?! Really?!"

"Na~mi~!" Luffy called and then just barged into the room.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled quickly hiding the letters. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Sorry. Can we get a tree now? Ple~ase?"

"Yes, we can go right now. But don't over exaggerate about it! And give me your paper."

"No, not until I send them off."

"You're starting to annoy me with that. Let's go, then."

They both went outside and Nami dragged Sanji along with them to help Luffy carry the tree and to maintain him.

XXX

"Here's a nice decent tree." Nami said looking at a beautiful medium sized white tree.

"I want a green one." Luffy said. "If it snows, we won't be able to see it."

"He actually has a point." Sanji agreed for once.

"Since when do you agree with him?!" Nami said.

"Wow! Guys, look at this one!" Luffy called.

Nami and Sanji went over to Luffy and as soon as they saw the tree, their jaws dropped to the floor.

"No." Nami said quickly. "We are not getting that tree."

"Ple~~ase?" Luffy begged.

"Nami said no, Luffy." Sanji said.

"But she said I can…"

"Nope. And nothing you can say will make me change my mind." Nami said walking away as Sanji followed.

"No fair!" Luffy pouted. But then he smiled widely.

XXX

"Did you guys find a tree?" Brook asked who was on deck when Nami returned.

"Oh, Luffy found a tree alright." Nami answered. "Luffy, Sanji! Bring it up here!" She then demanded angrily.

CRASH!

"WHOA!" Brook said in amazement.

"Oh, my…!" Robin said surprised but amazed by the tree as well.

"What was that loud crash?!" Usopp, Chopper and Franky yelled running to the scene.

Even Zoro came out to see what it was.

Everybody's jaw dropped except Nami, Sanji, Robin and Luffy's when they saw the tree.

"THAT TREE IS FREAKING HUGE!" They shouted.

"Isn't it cool?" Luffy said happily. "It was the biggest one they had! It's twenty feet tall!"

"You wasted tons of money on a stupid tree that we could've just gotten from Nami's Mikan grove?" Zoro asked.

"I was persuaded." Nami said sulking in defeat.

"By what?"

"Money." Luffy answered smiling. "So where are we putting it?"

"Right there cuz it's not in the way." Answered Nami. "Usopp, did you finish those ornaments?"

"Yup, I made a lot of them!" He answered.

"Wow, that's cool!" Chopper praised. "By the way, are we decorating the ship?"

"Unfortunately, we need more ornaments for this tree so Franky help Usopp make more." Nami said. "And yes we're decorating the whole ship."

"Yes!" Luffy and Chopper cheered.

XXX

After many hours of decorating Thousand Sunny and the tree, it was now time to put the star on.

"So who's putting the star on top of the tree?" Luffy questioned looking at everyone who just stared at him. "What?"

"You're putting the star on!" They all said at once.

"I am?"

"Of course, silly." Nami said giving Luffy the star. "You're the captain."

Luffy smiled and made his way to the top of the tree.

"Make sure it doesn't fall off!"

"O.k!"

Luffy finished putting the star on and then came down.

"How's that, Nami?" He asked.

"That's perfect, Luffy." Nami said earning a smile from him.

Then Nami took out the bottle with the papers in it.

"Now give me your paper."

"No, I don't want you to look at it."

"Then put it in yourself."

Luffy hesitated but decided to put the paper in the bottle and then he remembered something.

"Zoro still didn't write his letter!"

"You know, Luffy I really don't think…"

"I'll be back, Nami!" He said running off to the weight room.

XXX

Zoro was exercising until Luffy ran into the room yet again and stopped.

"Zoro! You still have to write your letter!"

"Luffy…"

"Here, I'll start for you." Luffy said writing on the floor. "'Dear Santa'…"

"Luffy!"

"Too common? 'Hi, Santa'…"

"LUFFY!"

Luffy stopped and turned around. "'Sup, Clause'?"

Zoro grabbed the paper, crumpled it up and then threw it back on the floor.

"Seriously, how old do you think you are?"

"I'm nineteen of course." Luffy answered.

"Now, does that make you a child or a teen?"

"Mm… Both?"

"Alright, that's true. But you're a teen, Luffy. Grow up."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"There is no such thing as Santa!"

XXX

Outside, Nami was secretly rewriting everyone's letter and then she realized that now was the chance to look at Luffy's paper. She put the other letters she rewrote in her pocket and started unfolding Luffy's paper.

"Checking to see what Luffy wrote?"

Nami yelped and looked behind her.

"Robin, don't do that!" She said. "And yes, I wanna know already."

XXX

"I told you before, Zoro." Luffy said. "Of course there's a…"

"No there is not!" Zoro argued. "There is no Santa! There are no elves! There's no such thing as the North Pole! If so, we haven't found it yet! And nobody can ever make your wishes come true!"

"We didn't ask for wishes, we asked for things that we want."

"Like what?! The bronze statue you still keep asking for?! The biggest meat in the world?! To bring your brother back to life?!"

"No! I asked for…"

"What did you ask for?"

"Forget it. It's not going to happen now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you just ruined it! All you had to do was write down one thing! AND I ALREADY KNOW ACE CAN'T BACK! Thanks for reminding me and ruining Christmas for everyone."

Luffy harshly opened the door and then stormed out of the room.

Nami just finished looking over Luffy's letter and then saw him. She quickly put it away and greeted him.

"Leave me alone." Luffy said as he made his way to the figure head.

Nami looked the way Luffy came from and spotted Zoro.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"Talk to him, not me." Zoro said walking back in the room.

XXX

After talking to Luffy, Nami told Zoro what he told her.

"How is it my fault?" Zoro complained. "I'm not the one who told Luffy about something that doesn't exist."

"He wanted to know so I told him. You know how he is! He believes in anything!" Nami said.

"That's not my fault. What did he ask for anyway? Meat?"

"No."

"Huh?" Zoro was surprised.

"He didn't ask for meat." Nami said. "He didn't ask for anything."

"He told me he wrote something down."

"He did."

"What is it, then?" Zoro asked sort of getting impatient.

"He wants everyone to have the best first Christmas ever and wants to meet Santa Claus."

"You guys can still have fun." Someone said.

Zoro and Nami turned to the door to find Luffy standing there and then he went up to Zoro.

"Here, I made this for you." Luffy said handing Zoro a present much to Zoro's and even Nami's surprise. "Just because my first Christmas was ruined doesn't mean yours has to be ruined to. Nami, the other presents are under the tree already. Have fun."

"Luffy…" Zoro said but was interrupted.

"You're welcome." Luffy said walking out the room still upset about earlier.

Zoro and Nami looked at the present and wondered was it.

"I'd like to open this in private if you don't mind." Zoro said looking at Nami.

"Fine. Let me know what it is."

Nami left the room and Zoro started unwrapping the present with wonder.

"Probably a giant piece of meat. No, it would be bigger. It obviously can't be his hat. If it's a compass… I'll be pissed."

Zoro finished unwrapping the paper which was double wrapped and there was a box.

"Great, I have to open this to?"

He opened the box and inside was another wooden rectangular box.

"O.k, I'm getting annoyed."

Then he noticed that the box was varnished and his name was imprinted on the box in cursive.

"Impressive. But what is it?"

Zoro opened the rectangular box to find a note inside.

'_Sorry I made you mad, Zoro. You're right. Santa is for children. I have to grow up sometime don't I? Anyway, I made this for you. It's a sword case. You're always leaving your swords out_

_when you're asleep and I'm sure they get messed up so I decided you should have a safe place to keep them. Oh, and I had some help from Usopp and Franky. I hope you like. Merry Christmas.'_

Zoro sighed. "Great. I really love this but what's the point if I feel like a jerk for making Luffy upset? Now I have to find a way to cheer him up."

Zoro just sat there looking around the room for an inspiration. Then he thought of something.

"That's it! It's ridiculous but I know it'll make him happy!"

XXX

It was now night time and mostly everyone was asleep.

Luffy was lying stomach first on his bed with his face buried in the pillow.

"I wonder if Zoro liked his present." Luffy said with a sigh. Then his stomach growled. "Time to raid the fridge."

Luffy sat up and put his hat on and made his way to the kitchen.

"Let's see…" Luffy said walking across the deck. "I know there's leftovers. Munchies. Meh, for once I'm not in the mood for that. What else…"

"HoHoHo!"

"What was that?" Luffy turned around but saw nothing.

"HoHoHo!"

"Huh? Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!" Luffy said looking around.

"Up here you moron! I mean… Hi, there little boy!"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a…" Luffy looked up and gasped.

Santa, who was really Zoro, stood on the crow's nest of the ship.

"HoHoH… Whoa!"

Zoro, or in this case, Santa fell down from the crow's nest and landed on the deck with a thud.

"Hey! You're... S-s-s-san... S-s-s-san… TA!"

Luffy fainted on the deck and Zoro went up to him.

"Luffy." Zoro said shaking him gently. "Luffy! Wake up!"

Luffy woke up and noticed 'Santa' was still there.

"S-s-s…"

Zoro covered his mouth before he could say more. "Don't do that again."

"Santa!" Luffy said happily hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here! I didn't think you were real!"

"Of course I am, Luffy."

"I want you to meet everyone in my crew! Especially Zoro because he thinks you're not real."

"Wait, Luffy…"

"What is it?"

"I can't stay long because I have other presents to deliver."

"SANTA CLAUS!" Someone said happily.

Luffy and 'Santa' turned around and Chopper hugged him excitedly.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"See, Chopper?" Luffy said. "He is real. I was right!"

"I really have to get going." 'Santa' said putting Chopper down. "I have lots of presents to deliver."

"Wait, where's your sleigh?" Chopper asked.

"I, uh…"

"Yeah, where is it?" Luffy also asked. "I wanna go for a ride! Can we, Santa?"

"No, I hid it for that reason because sleighs are not cheap. I must be going now. I have a very tight schedule."

"Wait!"

"What?! I mean… Yes, Luffy?"

Luffy and Chopper hugged 'Santa' one more time and all Zoro did was smile.

"Thank you. For bringing Christmas to Thousand Sunny." Luffy said.

"I didn't bring Christmas to Thousand Sunny, Luffy. You did."

"I did?"

Luffy fainted again and Chopper quickly tended to him.

"Merry Christmas!" 'Santa' said before leaving.

XXX

It was officially Christmas morning and then Zoro was suddenly shaken awake.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!"

"What, what, what?!" Zoro said quickly getting up. "Oh, Luffy. What do you want?"

"I saw Santa Claus last night! Even Chopper saw him! He was jolly and kind and Santa-ish!"

Zoro dragged Luffy to the door while he talked away and pushed him out of the room and then closed the door.

"I hope I never have to do that again. But at least he's happy and so is Chopper."

XXX

"I'm telling you, me and Chopper saw Santa Claus last night!" Luffy argued. "Ask him!"

"Who?" Sanji said. "Chopper or Santa Claus?"

Almost everyone laughed and Luffy and Chopper pouted.

"Let's just open the presents." They both said and Luffy quickly grabbed what was his.

"Luffy," Nami said. "I know I told you about Santa Claus but I'm sure…"

"He does exist."

Everyone looked at Zoro.

"Believe it or not… I saw him last night to."

"You did?!" said Chopper and Luffy.

"Yeah. We talked for a while." Then he looked at Luffy. "Sorry about being a jerk yesterday."

"It's o.k." Luffy said smiling.

"Oh, and… Thank you for the sword case. I really like it. Actually… I love it."

Luffy's smile turned into a laugh. "You're welcome! I'm glad you love it! It took me hours to make! Huh? What's this?"

Luffy was handed a huge round log shaped wrapped present and it was so heavy that he fell on the floor. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"What the heck is in there?" Usopp said.

"Wait…" Sanji said. "That looks like… Oi, Marimo! That better not be what I think it is!"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." said Zoro.

Luffy unwrapped the gift and was surprised at what it was.

"A huge meat log stick!" Luffy said happily and then hugged it. (It's covered) "I've always wanted one of these! I can't wait to eat this! Thank you, Zoro!"

"You're welcome, captain. After all, you do deserve it."

Suddenly, everyone heard bells ringing and looked around.

"Where is that coming from?" Brook wondered.

Chopper and Luffy looked at each other and then they ran outside. They frantically looked around and then...

"Guys, look! It's Santa Claus!" Chopper and Luffy said excitedly.

Everyone ran outside to see if it was true and much to their surprise… There was Santa Claus flying through the sky in his sleigh!

"No way!" They all said in amazement.

"_Well, what do you know."_ Zoro thought. Then he noticed a bottle at his feet with a note inside, picked it up, opened it and read it.

'_Dear Zoro,_

_Thanks for all your help! You've been a real good boy this year!_

_Warm Regards,_

_Santa Claus'_

The note suddenly vanished into thin air and Zoro looked up at Santa.

"HoHoHo!" said Santa. "Merry Christmas!"

"Bye, Santa~!" Luffy and Chopper called out to him. "Thank you~!"

Then Luffy went up to Nami.

"Thanks for telling me about Christmas." He said. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have known about it."

"I was planning on telling everyone anyway." Nami said. "By the way, here's your pres…"

Luffy kissed Nami which surprised her and when they did, it started snowing. They parted after a few seconds and then Nami noticed there was a mistletoe tied onto Luffy's hat.

"Since when was this on your hat?" Nami asked touching the mistletoe.

"I just put it there." Luffy answered.

All Nami did was smile.

For the rest of the day, everyone opened the rest of their presents and enjoyed a huge Christmas dinner. Luffy even decided to share his huge meat log.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!" Luffy shouted happily.

* * *

FINALLY~! This story took me so long to finish! –Tears of joy- I hope you liked it! If not, then Idk and sorry if it doesn't suit to your liking. Why'd you read it anyway?

This story has more than 3,000 words! O.O I feel so accomplished! :') Lol.

And yes, I still watch Spongebob. Idc what anyone says about it and I'm a child at heart. :P

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Review, please! :D


End file.
